The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a reflective type liquid crystal display.
As is well known in the art of displays, the reflective type of liquid crystal displays is that which contains a liquid crystal composition sandwiched between a reflector electrode bearing rear support plate and a transparent electrode bearing front support plate and provides a visual display of desired symbols by a change in the optical characteristics of the liquid crystal composition, for example, the so-called dynamic scattering effects caused by voltage selectively applied across both electrodes, namely, a variation in a contrast ratio in reflected light in the dynamic scattering.
The results of the inventor's investigation have revealed that the reflective type liquid crystal display of the prior art still faces the following problem. The aluminium reflective coating causes to the collapse of the reflective characteristics, that is, the reduction of the reflective coefficient is unavoidably created through pin holes developed within the aluminium reflective coating. The pin holes are generated through the local cell between the aluminium reflective coating and the indium oxide layer.